fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Clash of Spirits
A Clash of Spirits On a cold day of December in Margaret Town, Cleopatra was taking a stroll around town after having dealt with a most dull mission involving some local theives that had been stealing from several of the townsfolk. She was bringing herself quite the attention as usual with her puppets walking closely just behind her, they didn't seem to speak much, infact they didn't seem to speak at all. Next to her was one of her Spirits that had made himself appear of his own accord, thus not using Cleopatra's own magical power to be there, it was Gomorrah, who had seemingly caught an interest in Spirit-Infused Humans, though they appear to be quite rare, Gomorrah wouldn't stop discussing about it. Cleopatra didn't mind however as her spirit did make them sound quite interesting. "If I only were to find a live specimen..." Gomorrah spoke out loud, continuing to ponder where he'd find one. "Oi Gomorrah you bone head!" A female voice said chuckling as soon as she caught a glimpse of her fellow Cursed Spirit, "Don't act like you don't remember me numb-skull, it's me Lilith!" She said as she started waving on the path to the skull man as they continued on their path towards them. Lilith and her owner Mago had just finished shopping for groceries as they left the building that was right infront of Cleopatra's path, as Mago walked out carrying the whole night's shopping with a single hand, a display of his raw brutish strength. "Can't you be nice to your friend over there?" Mago said sternly as he was sick of Lilith's childish attitude when it came to seeing old friends, "What? I'm just being friendly, if I wasn't I would've already started a fight by now." Lilith said as she turned around to show a cheery smile on her face, something that was very rare to see coming from Lilith. Mago sighed heavily, "You didn't need to come along if you weren't going to hold anything you know..." He said in disappointment as Lilith had showed up without warning before offering to help him with the groceries. Gomorrah simply looked at the pointy-eared spirit that was calling out to him, blinking his none-existing eyes before waving one of his hands back and fourth infront of his face, "No no, I've no memory of ever encountering such a lowly and primitive being. You must have mistaken me for someone else." An obvious lie as the spirit didn't seem interested at all by this new reuinion. Cleopatra, who simply enjoying their little squabble had her attention set upon the Master of this spirit. "Gomorrah, this might peek your interest, but that master of hers seems to the one you were looking for." Gomorrah's attention for these words could clearly be seen as he started to move closer to Mago, walking passed Lilith without a care in the world, he even went so close infact that he'd almost be touching Magos skin. "Well this is an interesting encounter indeed. I've been meaning to study your species for awhile now... Speaking of which, how did you know this Master?" Cleopatra's gave out a soft sigh as her spirit had seemingly forgotten the most common thing about her magic, "Seith users can see peoples souls, remember? It was quite easy to see that he was different." While this was going on, a couple of citizens could be heard growling as this little encounter seems to be blocking the way into the building. "Study? Yeah I'm alright, don't really want you to get too close to me yeah?" Mago said as he backed away from the crrepy looking spirit, "Lilith can you tell your friend to back off please?" Mago said as he turned towards Lilith, who was a little grumpy by the fact that Gomorrah had ignored her. "Yeah fine, hey Gom. I don't really like you standing too close to my contracter over here, appreciate it if you like, you know. Backed off?" Lilith said calmly as she walked up to Gomorrah to pull him away by the shoulders. Mago felt threatened by Cleopatra's ability to sense his soul, and so became more weary of what else Cleop can do. "Seith user hey? I'll hand it to you, that's a pretty good magic to know. Though what fun is there when you don't get to do some of the action yourself? I can see that you use puppets alot." Mago asked as he saw the puppets standing next to Cleo, a very disturbing aura surrounded the puppets and Cleo as they stood in the streets. "Hey um, can you move out of the way? We're trying to get in!" The two civillians said as they were impatient with the meeting parties. "We're a little busy roght now, go somewhere else yeah?" Mago said as he sent the two on their way in the opposite direction. Despite Mago's word, Gomorrah didn't seem to have the slightest interest in backing off, but as he felt the shoulder being pulled, with a stare that clearly showed his dissatisfaction with not being allowed to study a seemingly rare species. "Dear, oh dear Lilith, following another persons orders? This fellow must be quite strong then since you usually don't follow commands. How sad." Cleopatra had in turn paid her attention to the words spoken by Mago. "My, awfully rude don't you think? Sending people away just like that." Something akin to a smirked expression formed across her face and her two lower arms crossed one another as she continued to speak, "But I do find your question interesting, your statemeant suggests that you like to fight head on, but wouldn't you agree that planning and scheming a battle is much more fun? Seeing as you're a Celestial Spirit Magic yourself and all, I believe you can relate." She was right after all, "Sure, I can agree with that. After all, there are those that do the fighting for us, but I prefer to do some of it myself, gives me something to do instead of watching my Celestial Spirit take all the glory." Mago said as he chuckled for a bit before extending his arm out to Cleopatra with an open hand, "Nice to finally meet a Celestial Spirit mage with a Cursed Spirit, has been a while since I've met one in my travels." Mago said as he introduced himself. Lilith was astounded by Gomorrah's rude behaviour to her, "Oh Gom, you really can be a pain in the ass hey? I'm going to presume that you only follow the Mrs. over there only because she found your key. Mago's already proven his worth to me since he's killed my former owner." Lilith said as a sinister smile was drawn on her face. An strong evil intent could be sensed around her and that was very normal for her, but for some reason it was only now that has activated. Cleopatra's smirk was still there as she was finding this meeting to be quite intriguing thus far, she extended one of her arms and greeted the man, but as she was about to speak, Lilith's words caught her attention and her experssion turned suprised for a moment before going back to her former smirk. "My, it would seem I'm the pressence of Royalty, I've heard quite the tales about you Mago Hogi." She procceded by lowering her head to make a small bow towards the first born son of Ulo Hogi, a motion that her puppets performed aswell. "As a means to show my interest, I will reveal my name aswell, Cleopatra Atosaki, a pleasure meeting a fellow owner of the Cursed Keys indeed." Gomorrah made no hesitation in responding to Lilith as if correcting her, "As expected from someone like yourself, you'd be careless enough to reveal the name of your Master in the open like this, you're lucky my Master is an understable woman, compared to some around here." Gomorrah was waving his hand once again as if to shoo Lilith away while looking towards another direction, "And to answer your meaningless question, this human is quite well-versed in the wonders of this world, I follow because she delivers." "Oh please don't bow, I'd much rather just shaking hands. And I have heard of you before Mrs. Atosaki, actually you share the same last name with one of the monks that used to work the magic we did back at Mys, I believe his name was Augustus Atosaki?" Mago said as he was a bit shocked by Cleopatra and her puppets bowing to his royal heritage. Turning his head to Gomorrah, who was attempting to shoo off Lilith, Mago was abit concerned that it may have caused a problem, "Don't mind her it's fine, my name means little in this continent. Though I am surprised you have recognised the Hogi name as royalty." Mago said as he turned back to Cleopatra, not many Ishgardians have acknowledged the House of Hogi's rise to power as well as it's strong dislike to the Magic Council. "I am intrigued though, those puppets of yours are remarkable. We don't have much magic back at Mys so I am not sure if this is just another magic of yours you have acquires" he said noticing the eerie silence and faceless beings that the puppets were as they stood by Cleopatra. "Awww, don't be so mean to me Gomorrah." Lilith laughed jokingly as she patted hard against Gomorrah's back. "So you've heard of my brother have you? He did leave your country for the sake of the family, always did put the family first like the rest of us. But I didn't learn about you from him, but rather from my daughter, a former citizen of Mys infact." Cleopatra gave their spirits a quick look, knowing her that her spirit has never been one for holding back, before turning her head towards her Mago. "They're creations from my own design, your interest in them is something I'll take as a compliment, but should you wish to know more about them then it would only be fair that you'd share something about yourself, a woman can't spill all her secrets so early in the game." Lilith's pat on the other hand had caught Gomorrah by suprise, making him almost trip forward as she did it, it was clear to see that he was beginning to find her pressence an annoyance. "Lilith... You sure don't restrain yourself from your childish behaviour, I know it must be hard for a low-life such as yourself, but please, do try and act more like your sister." Before she could get the chance to answer though, Gomorrah would once again start to make his way towards his "test subject". Before Gomorrah could make it to Mago however, Lilith quickly changed into a more darker and serious vibe as she grabbed into Gomorrah's sleeve to stop him, looking down as with a dark aura surrounding here, "Ha, don't think you should mention my darling sister so lightly like that knuckle head. I don't think I would want you mentioning her to me ever in fact." Lilith said ordering Gomorrah. She looked up to Gomorrah as evil was seen plaguing her eyes as a more 'killer' intent was seen though her pupils and into her black soul. Noticing a problem occuring between Lilith and Gomorrah, Mago tried to pay attention Cleopatra as he attempted to carry on their talk, "Well I guess that's true I suppose. Lets see, what is there about me. I guess you already know that I am a Spirit-Infused being correct? One of my abilities with this power is that I have attained a magic that allows me to transform into a dragon I suppose, nothing much to be honest." Mago said as he shrugged. Having caught Lilith's expression in the corner of his eye, Oh boy Lilith, please don't do anything I wouldn't right now.... "I guess that explains why they call you The Purple Dragon then, fitting I must say, but it also sounds like Dragon Slayers wouldn't be a popular opponent for you, nore would I be for that matter." Gomorrah simply starred at his sleeve for a moment before looking back at Lilith, her threats didn't seem to affect him, "What now? You're being annoying, trying to make a fool out of me?" Gomorrah raised his other hand and pointed it towards Lilith, a small red ball started to take shape but was quickly dispelled as he could hear his master interuppting them with a sharp tone, "Gomorrah, restrain yourself from such actions, you know better." Cleopatra had been forced to make a halt of her conversation as she noticed her spirits intentions, Gomorrah seemed to oblige yet with a slight "tchet" noise that showed his annoyance. She turned her head back towards Mago, "I must ask you on behalf of my spirit to forgive him, he has little care for anything other than his interests, which is seemingly you at the time being." "Don't worry about it, Gomorrah has really been the only thing that has taken the most interest in me ever since I arrived on this continent," Mago said to Cleo as he chuckled, "I'm surprised that you know of such name, though I guess I can see why they may refer to you as The Spider Queen madam." Mago said as he snapped his fingers, signalling for Lilith to behave herself while him and Cleo chatted. Lilith instantly snapped out of that state of mind as she returned to her normal self, noticing Gomorrah as she poked her tongue out at him childishly, noting to how Cleo had scolded Gomorrah. Backing off Lilith continued to stare down Gomorrah as she moved her arm behind her back as she tightly gripped the blade situated on the back of her dress, getting ready to withdraw it must Gomorrah do something he might regret having Lilith here with him. "Oh, you also mentioned that you wouldn't be a popular opponent for me am I correct? Would you care to explain." Mago said with a laid back smile and a playful expression on his face, he knew what Cleopatra wanted and he was just dying for her to ask. "You know, I need someone to remind me that I'm still mortal. Would you kindly do the honours?" Mago said as he bowed graciously infront of Cleo. Gomorrah knew what he wanted, but he also knew that his lady prefers to do things her way, despite this he couldn't help but give one last punch before submitting to his order, "Your sister was right about you, you're still just a child." Despite his order he keept his position behind both Mago and Lilith. "My, my, to think that you'd even know my title, I must say you've caught my interest. And refusing an invitation from a man such as you would indeed be a pity..." Her smirk still visable as she pulled some of her hair back behind her ear and looked over at Gomorrah for a quick moment before looking back at Mago, "As for your first question, I believe it'd be for the best if I showed it to you." The last few citizens that had been waiting to get inside suddenly froze at the suggestion that this would soon turn into a battleground, as expected they started to evacute the area. "But I must warn you that this town will not be left unharmed if we do this, so I suggest that the one to fall from their throne would have to pay for the damage, deal?" "Ha, money isn't really an issue with me dear. Hope it isn't for you though..." Mago said as he smirked, pulling a pouch of currency from within his belt and chucked it over to Cleo, "Well then, I suppose I'm paying either way now huh? Would split the cheque but I couldn't do that to fine lady such as yourself." He said as flicked back the hair, which had been dyed red with the roots remaining black. "Oh, and if you try to pull put anything thats ten times our aize I probably won't stop myself from turning into a dragon, so I guess it's up to you if you want this town in ruins I guess. Mago began to warm up as he interlocked his hands with the palms facing out and stretched infront of him, cracking any air gaps in the middle of his knucles before bending his neck side to side to do the same, returning the hands to his side as he watched Cleopatra for her first move. My sister... Lilith thought to herself as she finally withdrew the blade from behind her outfit, "You really are a bone head arn't you Gomorrah, you always know how to make a lady smile." Lilith said as her face was now carrying a sense of madness and anger as you could see that she had finally snapped behind the windows of her eyes, "I'm going to crush you into powder Gorm, I'll kindly ask you to take it back.". "So then, Ladies first?" Mago said as the battle was finally initiated. The Battle Begins Her arms that was once crossed quickly seperated as one of them took ahold of Mago's pouch, one that was quite full indeed. "I do find your gesture to be a kind one." She kept weighing it for a few more seconds before throwing the pouch back to him. "But money isn't gonna win you every womans heart, besides, it has never been a problem for me either." She watched with an amused look as Mago was preparing himself already, when he was done she gave him another small bow before taking a few steps back, as she did, her puppets moved aside and was soon formed around her in a circle. It was quiet for a moment, none of them moved, both spirits locked on one another while Mago and Cleopatra was both waiting for their opponents respective moves, but Gomorrah interuppted the silence, "Ten Layered Magic Circle: Skyscraper!" Suddenly a dark Magic Seal manifests itself underneath the location of Lilith and Mago while nine other dark Magic Seals also appears as they float into the air and surrounds the area from all directions, all seals letting off the alluring scent. Wether or not the powerful illusion would work or not, Cleopatra was well synched with her spirit as she let out a command after her spirits own words; "Four: Line Formation!" Which was responded by the four closest puppets reaching out their hands towards the opponent and create a large, horizontal crescent-shaped beam, which is then released within the span of a second towards both Mago and Lilith. Category:Nearó Unlimited